


on yon pomegranate-tree

by Muccamukk



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, First Time, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: Hikaru and Ben, that first night.





	on yon pomegranate-tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



"Always liked a man in uniform," Ben says, toying with the edge of Hikaru's shirt. Neither undressed, and they lie in tangled disarray.

Hikaru's heart's still pounding when he asks, "Ever think of joining Starfleet?"

Ben laughs, and Hikaru can feel his head shaking against his thighs. "Never did like being told what to do."

"That so?" Hikaru asks. "I remember the last hour very differently"

"At work!" Ben protests, then turns serious. "Do you want me with you? Out there?"

There's no way they've known each other long enough for Hikaru to say this, but he does anyway: "Yes."


End file.
